Tell Me Who You Love
by Phantom Misfit
Summary: Rumors are spreading to Danny that Sam loves someone, and he intends to find out who. The answer is not what he is expecting, but everything he wants and needs. EXTREME FLUFF, Oneshot.


Sam sighed as she turned fitfully in her queen sized bed, unable to sleep. All she could think about was Danny. His image kept popping up in her head, his beautiful baby blues and that supersexy mouth chuckling at something. Sam ached to have his strong arms holding her and she twisted her body around to try to get comfortable, though nothing would comfort her other than him.

"Can't sleep, Sammy?" Sam's eyes bolted open and she sat up in bed, turning to the window. Her heart pounded as Danny appeared, smiling cheekily at her.

"Hey. You think a flight would help with your insomnia?" He asked, holding out his arms. His ghostly glow made him look like an illusion, and Sam caught her breath.

"Yeah. S-sure." She stammered, pushing her covers away and tugging at her long purple nightshirt that covered part-way of her black pajama pants with skulls on them. Danny smiled wider, but his eyes were contradicting to his smile, they seemed sullen and sad, less bright than normal. She held out her hands so he could take them, but he smiled wickedly and scooped her up in his arms, bridal style. With that, he crouched and then jumped out the window, soaring up near the stars.

--

As they twirled through the night sky, Danny's face ever so slowly fell and Sam frowned, upset. Did she do something to make him upset?

"Danny, what's wrong?" She cupped his chin in her hands and turned his face to hers, their eyes locking. Sadness swam in his neon green depths. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I...I heard your in love with someone."

Sam's heart hammered against her ribcage. "Where did you hear that?"

"Everyone is telling me. Is...is it true?" She felt his muscles tense under her hands. His green eyes were bright and imploring, boring into hers. She paused before answering.

"Yes, it's true." She watched his eyes go dull and lifeless right before her eyes and she bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

He looked away from her and closed his eyes. When he answered, his voice was hoarse. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Danny-"

"It's late, I should get you back home." With that, he flew towards the Manson Mansion.

When he got there, he dropped to the carpet and let Sam go. He immediately turned and began to jump out the window, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Danny, tell me what's going on." His head dropped. "It's nothing, Sam." He said apprehensively, tugging his shoulder away from her.

"Why did you want to know if I loved someone? I told you and you shut me out. What is your problem?!" He slowly turned to her and his eyes were dark green, glistening with tears. "What do you think?"

Sam was flabbergasted. "I-I don't know _what_ to think!" She stammered as his green orbs bore into hers.

"Who are you in love with, Sam?" He demanded, his strong hands gripping her forearms.

"I-I don't think that-"

"_Who_ are you in love with, Sam?" He growled, his stare making her flinch.

"W-Why do you-"

"Sam. _Who are you in love with?_"

"YOU!" Sam yelled, hiccupping as sobs wracked her body. "I'm in love with you and I know you don't feel the same, so why are you torturing-"

Something warm and soft on her mouth cut her words off and her eyes flew open. Danny's on her arms were trembling with emotion and salty tears were welling up in his closed eyes. She could feel him pulling away so she closed her eyes and cupped the back of his head, pulling him back to her and kissing him back sweetly.

After a long while they pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together. Their eyes were wet and their lips swollen and hot.

"What...?" Sam whispered, staring deep into his eyes. Danny took a breath and let it out shakily.

"I...was so scared, Sammy."

Puzzlement entered her eyes and he kissed her again, nuzzling her cheek. "I was so scared. So frightened that you'd fallen in love with another man. When you told me it was true, I wanted to die. Again."

She giggled and an arrow of pain shot through his heart. "Oh, Danny, I fell in love with _you_."

He smiled and his teary eyes lit up in happiness. "Really?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely, smiling when she pressed her lips against his throat and a tremor ran through him. "I told you that I was. I just didn't get why you even cared that I was in love."

He closed his eyes. "I couldn't believe it when people told me. I had been in love with you for years and I was always too much of a coward to tell you. I thought I was too late. I lied awake at night imagining you dreaming about him, kissing him, and I got physically ill. That's why I came to your house tonight. I just had to know what kind of guy you'd fallen in love with and who it was so maybe I could put face to name, and warn him that if he hurt you I'd kill him. I already wanted to, but I knew that if I ever hurt him you'd hate me, and I can't hurt anything or anyone that my Sam loves."

"Oh," Sam breathed, putting her hand to his cheek. His eyes moved to her face and he smiled shakily, breathing shallowly.

"When you said you were in love with me, I..." He kissed her hard and thoroughly, leaving her breathless and heart racing. "I couldn't believe it, I was so happy that I thought I would explode if I didn't kiss you." With that he kissed her again, this time softly and tenderly. "I love you," He whispered, staring deep into her purple irises.

"I know," Sam grinned, and he held her close, chuckling in her ear, the same wicked chuckle she always wanted directed at her.

"I love you, too." Sam breathed, and with that he grinned, scooping her into his arms and flying off into the night, just as Sam had always dreamed, Danny Fenton/Phantom sweeping her off her feet.

--

If you got cavities reading this story, please review and tell me your dentist bill! :D


End file.
